Midnight Meetings
by Forever Free Evergreen
Summary: A few weeks after being sent home Kitty's feeling blue until she get an unexpected visitor in the middle of the night R & R


_Disclaimer: I do not own Wolverine & the Xmen_

**Midnight Meetings**

When she was living at the institute Kitty would often wish to go home after a bad day. Now that she was home all she wanted was for that day at the institute to not have happened. The day the Professor disappeared, the Xmen disbanded and all the students were sent home.

However, for Kitty, home seemed more like a prison. The moment she had gotten through the door her parents had sent her to her room and forbade her from going out and communicating with her friends in anyway. In short she was on house arrest. Stuck in her room with only her books, photo albums and assortment of stuffed animals for company.

So here she was looking through one of her earlier albums late at night when she heard it, a soft tapping on her window. At first she just thought it was the wind brushing branches of the nearby tree against the glass. When the tapping continued she growled in frustration as she closed the album and went to the window. Opening it she looked down to see who was bugging her. Seeing no one about she pulled her head back in and was about to close the window when a voice whispered out.

"Vhat no hello? No 'Hi how have you been? Come inside its cold out here'"

Kitty's eyes immediately shot to the shadowy branches of the tree. She knew it was pointless, the owner of the voice had done this to her plenty of times back at the institute. After several minutes of pointless searching she gave up knowing that the only way to see him was in broad daylight.

"Kurt?" She asked feeling stupid that she was talking to a tree. She was rewarded with a pair of glowing yellow eyes appearing in the darkness.

"Who else _fraulien_?" He said humorously.

"What are you doing here?"

Can ve talk inside? I vasn't kidding about it being cold out here. Plus if someone see's you talking to a tree they might think you're not right in the head"

Kitty nodded and a second later appearing in the middle of the room, in a cloud of sulphur and brimstone, was a blue furred demon-like creature more commonly known as Kurt Wagner her best friend since she came to the institute clad in a pair of baggy shorts and a black T-shirt. She immediately leapt at him, catching him off guard and sending both crashing onto her bed. Kurt did not seem to mind as he wrapped his arms round the girl who was squeezing his rib cage.

"What are you doing here?" Kitty asked not moving from her position. "If my parents come back and see you..."

"I've been vaiting in that tree for the better part of a veek for your parents to go out for the night" Kurt answered looking down at the girl in his arms. "And anyvay do you really have to ask vhy I'm here?"

Kitty sighed into Kurt's chest. Her parents had left for a night out leaving her alone in the house. And Kurt was right; she did not have to ask why because she knew. She suddenly looked up at him remembering what he said.

"A week?"

He nodded. The next thing he knew he was falling through the floor landing roughly on the floor below whilst Kitty landed gracefully on her feet.

"You could have varned me" He said looking up her.

"You vere an _Xmen_" Kitty said in an imitation of Kurt "You should have vorked it out yourself"

Kurt's eyebrow twitched "That vas _vorse_ than the landing"

Kitty smiled sweetly at him "You still love me though, right?"

_You have no idea fraulien_ he thought mentally shaking his head "I vouldn't be here if I did not"

"Which brings us to why we're _here_" Kitty said gesturing for him to look around. Standing up Kurt realized that they were now in the kitchen and Kitty was searching through the fridge for something. She appeared a second later with two pizza boxes and shoved them into his arms. "Eat up"

"But..." Kurt was at a loss for words.

"You are going to need your strength to teleport" Kitty said as she helped herself to an apple "Besides if you eat that then my dad will stop gaining weight"

"You just made that up didn't you?" Kurt asked not touching the pizzas.

Kitty just shrugged not surprised that Kurt saw through her plot. "Just eat them or I'll make you eat them"

"Hmm... Eat and be happy or don't eat and be fed by an angel" Kurt said to himself pretending to be the only one in the room and that he _did not_ see Kitty blush at the comment.

"I assure you" Kitty said trying to control her blush "That the latter _won't_ be done in a romantic way"

Kurt chuckled before opening one of the boxes and practically inhaled its contents which was half an extra large meat feast. Kitty just watched him remembering her first breakfast at the institute. She had met Jean in the hallway and the two talked on their way to breakfast, upon arrival she saw Kurt feasting on a large plate of sausages, bacon and eggs with three empty plates beside him.

"You avake in there?" Kurt asked having finished the second pizza already. Kitty shook her head.

"Sorry I was reminiscing" she said "I was remembering the first time I saw you eat. Jean said all the girls were jealous of you because you could probably eat a horse and still stay slim and sexy"

"Ah so that vas vhy you vere red in the face vhen I noticed you that morning" Kurt chuckled before grabbing her and teleporting the two of them back to her room. "I alvays vondered if you vere my friend so you could discover the secret to my irresistible physique"

"As if!" Kitty exclaimed swinging a pillow at his head. Within moments the two were in an all out pillow fight which only stopped when Kitty over swung giving Kurt the chance to pin her arms to her sides as wrapped his own arms around her. Kitty, instead of phasing out of his grasp, adjusted herself so she was more comfy.

"Kurt?"

"Ja"

"Do you think we'll see them again?" She asked referring to Jean and the Professor.

"I don't really know Kitty" Kurt sighed as he rested his head on top of hers "A part of me says they've gone to a better place but the other half says they vere taken for a reason and vill only return vhen the time comes"

Kitty nodded before phasing so she could turn round to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck "Thanks"

"For vhat?" Kurt asked sounding confused.

"For sticking around for when I need you" she answered before kissing him lightly on the lips. Kurt was about to pull her in for another kiss when his attention suddenly drifted to the window.

"_Verdamnt!"_ He grumbled as he released Kitty. Turning she saw why he cursed; her parents car was coming up the drive way. Kitty quickly latched on to him before he disappeared.

"You will be coming back right?" she asked.

Kurt smiled before answering "That depends"

"On what?"

"On vhat leftovers you have" he said before he quickly kissed her then drew away before she could respond "And how you'll _repay_ me for being there for you _next time_"

With that he disappeared in a cloud of brimstone leaving Kitty to her thoughts about what they would discuss during his next visit assuming they had time to talk about anything.


End file.
